


No Moon Day

by MadGirlonStage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlonStage/pseuds/MadGirlonStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something no one told Clara when she got bit was that werewolves don't have their abilities 24/7. Just like how they transform either partially or fully every full moon, every new moon they're basically reverted to being human. The closer it comes to nighttime, the more tired and weak a werewolf becomes.</p>
<p>No moon days with Missy around means asking her to bring back the moon if she wants trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Moon Day

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely Wolfie over on Tumblr, this was inspired by a headcanon inspired by the show Wolfblood. Also just one of many stories I've written based upon a prompt. Hope you guys enjoy!

She heard her alarm go off, telling her that it is once again time to get up and go on her morning jog. She might not get tired as easily during them, now that she was a werewolf, but it was the fact that she could get out and run through the park and listen to the world wake up around her that kept her going.

Today though, she fumbled to even shut off the alarm, her phone dropping to her bedroom floor with a dull thud. Clara curled up further under the covers, cocooning herself almost. No, she wasn’t going to get up, not now. Walk or no walk, she just felt the need to keep sleeping.

“Oh, puppy! Time to get up!”

Clara groaned at the sound of Missy’s voice, just barely poking her head out from under the sheets.

“Wha’? Wha’ d’you wan’?” she asked, dropping her head back onto her pillow. “Can’t y’just let me sleep? No moon day. . .”

The witch arched an eyebrow at the werewolf, stepping further into the room before kneeling down by the bed, meeting Clara’s half asleep gaze.

“So? I’m sure you still do stuff on no moon days! Which means we have plans. Come on now, get up! Up!”

Instead of doing as she was told, Clara grabbed Missy’s wrist, her hold loose. “No moon day. Too tired. Don’t wanna get up. Come t’bed with me.” She let go of Missy’s wrist at that point, turning on her side and curling up even further under her covers.

Missy just stared, wide eyed, unable to believe what was happening. Her own familiar, refusing to listen to her? Of course, she knew how no moon days were for werewolves, had actually seen Clara drag herself out of bed and (thankfully) walk or jog her way to work on any no moon days that fell on a weekday. But to just want to lay in bed all day on a weekend?

The witch would have hoped her familiar would spend some time with her today.

“Poppet, what can I do to make you get up?”

Clara huffed, forcing herself to turn over again to look at Missy.

“Bring back th’moon. Then I’ll be happy t’get up. If not, then let me sleep.” She didn’t even wait for Missy to respond before pulling the covers over her head, smiling sleepily as she listened to the witch curse under her breath.

She didn’t expect to feel the mattress dip a moment later though, or to feel arms wrap around her as Missy managed to worm her way beneath the covers with Clara, arms wrapping around her after a moment.

“Just this one time, poppet. One time only. Next no moon day, you owe me. And I’ll make sure I bring the moon back next time.”

Clara turned in Missy’s arms at that moment, cuddling up against her. “Thank you. . . Mistress. . .” she murmured, falling asleep not too long after, listening to the beat of Missy’s heart.

“Sweet dreams. . . Clara.”


End file.
